Time For You
by Enchanted1234
Summary: 'If you don't have time to spar, then how do you have time to spend with me' Ichigo's words swam through her mind as a light blush formed on her pale cheeks. She breathed in the pillow and sighed. "I worked extra hard to see you, you fool," she whispered. Rukia visits Ichigo and they appear to be getting closer since they reunited. OneShot! Leave a nice comment


Ichigo sighed heavily as he shut the door behind him. He had a long day. Earlier, he had a sparring match with Renji. Then he had to pick up Karin from soccer practice. He just helped Yuzu make dinner, even though he just watched her. "You have no idea how to cook, Ichigo. I can handle this," Yuzu had told him when he tried to help.

The orange headed Soul Reaper groaned in pain as he slowly walked to his dresser and pulled out a pair of gray sweat pants and some boxers. He desperately needed a long hot shower from the day he had. In the corner of his eye he saw Rukia sitting at his desk chair, her pale legs crossed. "Oh, hey Rukia," he said tiredly. "What's up?"

Rukia gave him a small smile as she ran a hand through her short hair. "Oh, I just wanted to see how you're doing." She lightly laughed. "I, uh, I heard that you lost to Renji. Want to talk about it?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth as he spun in his heel and scowled at the petite Lieutenant. "He-He cheated!" He pointed an accusing finger at Rukia. "Wh-Where the hell were you? You could've helped me defeat that bastard!"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "I was filling out paper work. I don't have time for foolish sparring matches."

Ichigo snorted.

Rukia narrowed her violet eyes. "If you have something to say then say it."

Ichigo kept scowling at her, it was annoying to Rukia. "If you don't have time to spar," he said slowly, "then how do you have time to spend with me?"

Rukia blushed lightly. "I-I-I, uh-"

Ichigo walked over to her and ruffled her hair. "That's what I thought," he said. "You love to spend time with me. Admit it-" Ichigo oofed when Rukia slammed her fists into his abdomen. "O-Okay, I get it!" Ichigo coughed. "I'm gonna take a shower."

Ichigo walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom across the hall. He sighed as he locked the door and placed his fresh clothes on the toilet seat. The sound of his clothes falling to the floor soothed him. He kicked the dirty clothes to the corner of the bathroom and got in the shower. He turned the knob and started the hot water, loving the soft burning feeling. He slowly closed his eyes as steam began to rise up to the ceiling.

* * *

Rukia watched as Ichigo left the room. She sighed as she spun around in the chair. _'Why is he so annoying?'_ she thought as she stopped the chair by gripped the desk in front of her. She rested her forehead on the desk, taking in deep breaths.

Rukia jumped when she heard a knock coming from the door. She sat up straight and spun the chair till she faced the door. "Come in."

Yuzu, Ichigo's younger sister, walked in with a pair of soft polka dotted pajama's. Her brown hair was in its usual pigtails. "Hey Rukia."

Rukia smiled. "Hello, Yuzu." She went to stand up but Yuzu said, "No, you don't have to get up. I just wanted to give you a pair of my pajama's if you're staying the night." She smiled. "It's been so long since you've been here for the night."

Rukia took the pajamas from Yuzu. "Thank you."

Yuzu smiled. She glanced at the closet. She knew Ichigo made Rukia sleep in there. "Is my brother making you sleep in the closet again?"

Rukia shrugged. "I really don't mind. It's actually quite comfortable."

Yuzu lightly laughed. "I think you should sleep on Ichigo's bed. Make him sleep in the closet for once. That'll teach him how to treat you." Yuzu bowed her head before she walked out of the room. She poked her head in the doorway and said, "Oh, dinner will be ready in twenty minutes."

Rukia glanced down at the pajamas. She ran her fingers over the clothes. She slowly stood up and placed them on the desk chair. The petite Soul Reaper glanced at Ichigo's bed.

_'If you don't have time to spar, then how do you have time to spend with me?'_ Ichigo's words swam through her mind as a light blush formed on her pale cheeks.

Rukia sat on his bed and grabbed his pillow. She hugged the pillow tightly and sniffed it. It smelled just like Ichigo. She breathed in the pillow and sighed. "I worked extra hard to see you, you fool," she whispered before she pushed herself off the bed and started taking off her clothes off. She grabbed Yuzu's pajamas and started pulling the soft pajama bottoms up her legs.

* * *

Ichigo yawned as he unplugged the hair drying. He felt nice and clean as he walked out of the bathroom. He scratched the back of his neck as he turned the knob. "Rukia, I need to ask you something-" He stopped and his face felt hot. His jaw dropped at what he saw. Rukia's back was facing him as she lifted Yuzu's pajama top. Her bare back faced him with a purple bra strap. _'Wow'_ he thought as he stood frozen.

Rukia jumped when she heard his voice. Ichigo noticed her cheeks were pink as she turned around.

Ichigo started to panic. "Ru-Rukia-"

"You idiot!" Rukia yelled as she grabbed Ichigo's shoe by his bed. "Get out!" she shouted as she threw his shoe. The shoe landed on his face as he backed away and slammed the door shut. Ichigo slammed his back against the wall and slide down until he sat on the floor. He buried his face in his hands as he tried to control his breathing.

_'I just saw Rukia…'_ Ichigo couldn't finish his thought. His heart was beating fast. His ears burned as he kept seeing Rukia's bare back. He wanted to feel the soft skin, run his fingers over her back. Ichigo shook his head._ 'This is Rukia for crying out loud! She's your best friend!'_ Ichigo leaned his head against the wall and sighed. _'I hope she's okay.'_

Ichigo jumped when he heard his door open. He shakily looked up to see Rukia in his sister's buttoned up pj's. She walked in front of Ichigo and offered him her hand. He avoided her gaze as he took her hand and let her pull him up. He quickly released his and as she crossed her arms over her chest. She was looking down, a light blush visible on her cheeks as she said softly, "I'm…" she took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm sorry you had to see that, Ichigo. It won't happen again.

Ichigo absentmindly scratched the back of his head. "No, it's my fault, I should've knocked. I'm sorry." Ichigo quickly walked into his room. Rukia followed quietly. He sat on his bed and motioned for Rukia to sit next to him. He felt her weight on his bed as she sat next to him.

Awkward silence filled the room until Ichigo cleared his throat and ruffled Rukia's hair with his hand. "Well, say something," he teased.

Rukia glanced at him and playfully narrowed her eyes. She raised her hand and ruffled his orange hair, causing him to laugh. Rukia laughed when she pulled back. Ichigo stared at her small smile. He always liked her smile. A light blushed appeared on his cheeks.

Rukia raised a delicate brow as she asked, "What, is there something on my face? Quit staring at me, you fool!"

Ichigo gasped as he quickly pulled his gaze away from her lips.

Rukia pinched the bridge of her nose as she asked, "So, what is it you needed to ask me?"

"Huh?"

Rukia avoided looked at Ichigo as she slowly said, "You said you needed to ask me something before you saw me…"

Ichigo knew she didn't need to finish the sentence. "Oh, yeah, I do have a question for you." He twisted so he faced her. "How do you have time with me? It must be very busy being a Lieutenant."

Rukia looked into his eyes as she answered, "Well, for me to see you, I have to do very important jobs. Like, I have to complete a pile of paperwork and help deliver souls to the Soul Society. Obviously, I also have to protect the Soul Society. So, you can say I have to work extra hard to be able to see you."

Ichigo slowly blinked. "Rukia, I-I'm sorry-"

"Don't be." She gave him a small smile as she hesitatingly leaned against his shoulder. Ichigo tensed from her touch as she murmured, "It's worth it if I get to see you."

Ichigo blushed as she slowly wrapped an arm across her shoulder and brought her closer. He heard her gasp as he got comfortable being close to her. "Thanks, Rukia."

Rukia lightly laughed. "You know what's the best thing visiting you?"

"What?"

Rukia looked up at him and smirked as she poked his nose. "I get to see your vicious scowl when I see you. And I get to see that cute little blush of yours."

Ichigo scowled as he pulled back from Rukia and blushed. "I don't do that-"

"Fool, you're doing it right now!" Rukia laughed as he scowled at her more. "If you keep scowling down at me it'll be stuck on your face forever!"

Ichigo gritted his teeth. "Shut up!"

Rukia laughed so much she started snorting.

Ichigo growled as he pushed himself off the bed. Rukia rolled onto her side as she continued laughing. Ichigo clenched his jaw as he yanked open the door and saw Yuzu, her hand raised about to knock. She gasped when she looked up at her brother's annoyed expression. "Um, di-dinner's ready."

* * *

Dinner went by quick. Isshin was talking about his day at work. He had to deal with a surgery that went well. Karin talked about how she scored the winning point in her soccer game. Yuzu talked about her day at home, coming up with new dishes to make. Ichigo just nodded away, trying to ignore Rukia's quiet giggles.

Ichigo quickly finished his meal and walked up to his room. He didn't notice Rukia following him until he heard his bedroom door shut. "If you're gonna keep laughing at me-" Ichigo gasped when he felt short arms wrap around behind him. He felt Rukia lean her head against his back. He tensed, thinking she was gonna throw but, but he soon relaxed in her arms. Ichigo slowly raised his left arm up and placed his huge hand over hers. _'Rukia.'_

They stayed like that for several heartbeats before Rukia pulled back and kicked the back of his shin. Ichigo cursed as he hopped on one foot. "Rukia, what the hell-!" Ichigo yelled out as Rukia pushed his back. He leaned face first on the bed. He coughed as he spun around and glared daggers at Rukia. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" he yelled.

Rukia smirked down at him. "Just like old times, right Ichigo?"

Ichigo sighed. 'What's with her?' "If it was like old times, then why did you hug me? You never hug me."

Rukia blushed. "I-I wanted to try something new, you fool!"

"You wanted to try something new?" Ichigo smirked.

Rukia narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Why are you staring at me like that? You really are an idiot-" Ichigo quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him. Her knees were in between his legs as he held her awkwardly. His chin was on her head as his arms were wrapped around her back. Rukia's face felt hot as she felt his heat from his body. 'Ichigo.' She slowly closed her eyes and breathed him in.

Ichigo pulled back and looked in her eyes. She lowered her eyes to look at his soft lips. _'Are they as soft as they look?'_ she thought. Hers ears burned at the thought. She brought her eyes back to Ichigo's and tried to break the silence as she said, "Fool, why are you looking at me like that?"

Ichigo smiled. "So I can do this," he said softly as he leaned in. He could feel her breath tickle his cheek as their lips were inches apart. He hesitated, not sure if he should keep going until he felt Rukia's small arms wrap around his neck. That was all the encouragement he needed to keep going. He shyly kissed her lips. He scooted backwards so he leaned against the wall. He gasped at how soft her lips felt against his. He only dreamed of this moment and now it really was happening. Rukia was his best friend, she was the one who saved him and turned him into a Soul Reaper. You could say he kinda loved the stubborn Soul Reaper.

Ichigo shivered as she continued the press against him, their lips breaking apart to kiss again. He was never this close to her; he was always scared she would hit him. But her touch was as soft as an angel. He never knew how soft her touch could be, she always attacked him.

Rukia pulled back, pink visible on her cheeks as she rested her head in-between his neck. Their breaths were quick as they tried to breath. "How-How was that for something knew?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia laughed. "That was pretty impressive, even for you."

Ichigo held her tightly, loving how close they were. "Rukia-" he was about to say when his bedroom door was slammed open and Isshin yelled, "You two love birds are adorable! Remember no condoms in this house, Daddy wants grandbabies!"

The new couple jumped apart, embarrassed. Ichigo gritted his teeth as he leaped off of his bed and pushed his father down the stairs. "Get the hell out of my room, you old man! Ever heard of knocking?!"


End file.
